Hang Onto Yourself
by 2SWEETCherry
Summary: Rose's aunt disappeared 11 years ago, or so it seems. Rose is the only one who knows the true story. She was kidnapped by this Jareth, the "Goblin King". Although she does not know it, Rose is about to set out on a journey, like her aunt before her.


**Prologue**

"_How you turned my world, you precious thing…"_

_XIIIX_

Rose clutched Lancelot, her stuffed bear, as she walked hand in hand with her Auntie Sarah. It was a particularly bright and sunny day, with a sprinkle of clouds, perfect for a walk in Crystal Lake Park. Rose had always thought that was a silly name, for the park's only lake was filled with murky brown water that was the farthest thing from crystal she had ever seen.

A steady breeze blew. A simple barn owl rode the wind and settled itself upon a stone obelisk that stood in the park.

"Look!" Rose said, her voice carrying a small lisp. Pointing at the owl, she questioned, "Aren't owls supposed to be maternal?" She had learned about owls in kindergarten and thought this was the right word to describe their sleeping pattern.

"Nocturnal, sweetheart," Auntie Sarah corrected. For reasons Rose did not know, her aunt's thick eyebrows drew together, giving her a concerned look. "Come on, let's go feed the ducks."

The ducks were on the other side of the pond. Rose liked ducks, but she found the owl too interesting.

"Can I go see the owl first?"

"No," Her aunt's voice was firm, "Let's go."

Auntie Sarah's grip on her hand was tight as she grabbed Rose to the other side of the lake.

The fowl quacked loudly as they awaited the promised breadcrumbs that Sarah delivered each day. Rose tossed a handful, but due to her limited arm strength, the bread fell short of the ducks and into the water, turning soggy. An emerald-headed drake eventually swam by and scooped the watery bits up with his beak. Rose's eyes drifted to where the owl sat. When she realized it had left its perch, she laid down in the grass, releasing a small sigh.

It was so boring, feeding ducks. Of course, she didn't tell Auntie that. Her father always said that it was rude to call activities that others enjoy "boring". He always said that Auntie Sarah was happy at Crystal Lake Park. Rose did exactly get why this was, but she steered clear of the word "boring" around Auntie.

All of a sudden, large gray clouds approached in the distance, blocking out the sun. Amongst the gray, Rose spotted a tawny glimmer. She turned her head in time to catch the barn owl as it flew away.

"Oh, darn, it's sad how quickly the weather can go from good to bad here," Auntie Sarah groaned, "Well, we'd best head home before it starts to rain."

XIIIX

The rain was coming down hard when they turned onto Hedge Road. Rose's blonde bangs clung to her forehead and her socks were damp inside her shoes.

"Can't we stop somewhere? I'm soaked and cold," Rose whined.

"Sure," Auntie Sarah sounded frustrated, "How about here?"

They stopped in the front of an antique shop. Auntie Sarah led the way through a green door into the warm interior of the store. There was a myriad of shelves and lamps that provided dim lighting. The air was thick with dust. Some music played in the distance. It sounded like it came from a music box.

Rose held her aunt's hand as they walked deeper into the antique shop.

"Hello?" Auntie Sarah called, her voice quivering slightly, "Anyone here?"

"May I help you?"

Rose twirled around in surprise. There stood a tall man, who looked like he was in his twenties. He had fiery red hair and wore a bright blue suit with eye make-up to match. Rose thought he looked rather ridiculous.

"We were just getting out of the rain…" Auntie's brow furrowed, "Have I seen you somewhere before?"

"I don't believe so, love," An accent was present when he talked, "How about I show you some of our finer wares?"

The man enveloped Rose's hand in his own. It felt cold and uncomfortable, much different from Auntie Sarah's warm, familiar hands. He led her thorough rows of dusty shelves. Auntie Sarah was close behind, looking flustered. The shelves were filled with many interesting things: crystal balls, statuettes, stuffed animals, small boxes that were decorated with jewels and bright colors.

When they reached the back of the shop, a large desk was awaiting them. It was broad, but only had one drawer. The shopkeeper unlocked the drawer and pulled out a music box. Atop it sat a small, ceramic monkey with cymbals.

"Wrong one," The man muttered under his breath.

He reached in the drawer again, bringing out a statue of a gazebo on a pedestal. In the gazebo stood a brunette girl in a shimmering ball gown. Auntie Sarah gasped.

The man smiled, "Look familiar, Sarah?"

A blast of cold wind blew through the store. It stung Rose's face. Things rattled on the shelves behind her. The monkey music box fell to the ground, bursting open, emitting an eerie tune. Dust and glitter flew about the room, surrounding the man. Rose screamed. Sinister laughter came from all directions. Creatures, big and small, poked their heads out of large trunks and hid behind chairs and sat in the shelves. Their grotesque features twisted into fanged smiles. They seemed to be mocking her, enjoying her fear. Auntie Sarah stood frozen, not blinking, not breathing.

The shiny cloud of dust dispersed, leaving behind someone different from the one it had swallowed. Blonde hair framed the man's face. The corners of his mouth were tilted upward in an arrogant smirk, "How have you been Sarah?" She stiffened when he said her name.

Calmly, she replied, "Jareth."

The man, Jareth, chuckled, "You've changed… is this your child?"

"Toby's."

"Oh, he's that old now, is he? I didn't know that much time had passed."

Auntie Sarah grit her teeth, "I thought I had destroyed you."

Jareth made a disapproving sound and moved closer to her, "You can't destroy magic, Sarah, no matter how hard you try. Magic can only destroy itself."

Sarah backed away from him, "What's that supposed to me-?" She bumped into a shelf, spilling antiques and goblins onto the floor.

"Now, Sarah, why are you being so distant from me?" He avoided her question. "Aren't we old friends?"

She scoffed, "'Friends' is definitely _not_ the word I would use to describe our relationship."

"You're right. 'Former lovers' seems more appropriate."

Rose watched fearfully as they talked, seemingly calm. She kept a wary eye on the creatures, goblins, that hid about the room.

"What is it you've come here for, Jareth?"

Jareth turned on his heel and snapped his fingers. At first, nothing happened, but then the cackling of the goblins grew louder in Rose's ears. Before she knew it, she was being carried by the slimy beings. She shrieked and twisted, trying to escape, but they held fast.

"Jareth! Let her go!" Auntie Sarah screamed.

"On one condition," Jareth strutted toward Rose and picked her up. She squirmed, unable to gain freedom.

"You must come with me to the castle beyond the Goblin City and remain there for eternity."

Tears collected in Auntie Sarah's eyes, "Eternity's a long time."

"Don't worry," Jareth smiled tauntingly, still holding Rose, "What is it you humans say? Oh yes, 'time flies when you're having fun.'"

"You're all kinds of horrible."

He laughed, "Tell me something I don't know, dearest."

"And if I don't go with you?"

"Do you think I'm holding this child because I enjoy carrying children around? I'll take her with me. She'll be raised in me court, and instead of turning her into a goblin… well, you can just imagine what I'd do with the girl when she's of age."

"I'll say the words, Jareth!"

"And what good will that do you? I'll still have the child. She doesn't know the words and they are not true to her if she did know them. You, Sarah, are the only one who has power over me."

Auntie Sarah grabbed a crystal ball from a shelf and threw it at Jareth. He caught it in one hand, still maintaining his hold on Rose. Jareth threw the crystal up in the air and caught it again, playing with it as carelessly as a cat with a ball of string.

Sarah drew a shaky breath, "If… if you take her, I'll solve your Labyrinth again, just like last time."

"I think not," Jareth replied, still rolling the crystal ball up and down his free arm, "As you might remember, the Labyrinth is always changing. And you're not as young as you used to be. Not to mention the creatures of the Labyrinth don't live forever."

"What are you saying?"

"You might remember Hedgewart, the slimy traitor who helped you through the Labyrinth in the first place?"

"Hoggle? You mean he's-?"

Jareth had a look of mock sadness on his face, "Indeed, he is."

Auntie Sarah dropped to her knees. Tears streaked her face. She sobbed, her dark hair falling forward to hide expression from Jareth and Rose's sight.

Rose gazed up at Jareth. He looked pained, but when he spot her looking, he gave her a glare that said, _ruin this and you're dead_.

"A simple answer will do, my love."

Auntie Sarah looked up, her face red from the tears, "I… I accept the conditions."

Jareth's features arranged themselves into a look of pure jubilation. A few of the goblins surrounding him and Rose squeaked, "It worked!" and slapped each other high-fives.

"No, Auntie, don't go!" Rose burst into tears, "Please don't leave me!"

Jareth swore under his breath and wiped her tears away with the cloak of his cloak. "Now, child," he said as though it caused him more pain than Sarah's sobs, "Don't fret."

"No!" Rose shrieked and threw her tiny fist as hard as she could against his chest. Out of surprise, Jareth dropped her and, as soon as she hit the floor, she ran for Auntie Sarah. Her aunt held her in an embrace.

"Farewell, sweetheart," Auntie Sarah whispered in Rose's ear. Then, like a broken mirror, Rose's vision fragmented. Everything went black.

The next thing Rose knew, she was home in her bedroom, the music box with the girl in the gazebo sitting beside her.

**A/N: SUPER LONG PROLOGUE! OH YEAH! So, this is my first Labyrinth story, in case you were wondering. As for a first chapter, don't count on one too soon, please. I will eventually post one, but I have a million things to juggle right now, including two other fictions in the making and a Dr. Who obsession (I'm currently watching the episodes from the beginning) –heaves exhausted sigh-. Anyway, I hope enjoyed the prologue as much as I enjoyed writing it! I will try to get the first chapter up as fast as I can, but that might not be too fast.**


End file.
